Snow Day
by Dot Katherine Granger
Summary: Pidge is missing her family, Shiro is there to help. Then something unexpected happens... This is pure fluffy angst! (Is that possible?) It was originally meant to be a one-shot but the ending ended up being rushed... So I'm gonna potentially do multiple chapters (Depending on reviews and stuff). Rated because I am paranoid.


Hi guys! So, this is my first proper fanfiction! I posted this on the Voltron Amino and I figured, why not post it here?

This is Shidge. So if you don't ship, don't read. Any flames will be used as welding equipment for my projects. I would say to make s'mores, but I can't cook...

Soooooo, onto the story! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer, I (sadly) don't own Voltron. If I did, Shidge would be canon, like, right now.

_(Line Break I Think.)_

Quiet, a peaceful nothing. A calm tranquility had wrapped itself around the Castle of the Lions like a warm blanket. The hum of machines had become somewhat a lullaby, and all the residents were sound asleep in their quarters. All but one...

Pidge was sat in the control room, tapping at her keyboard furiously, her hands blazing across the keys so fast that they had become a blur of colour. She growled under her breath, the source of her frustration being a large, red sign, blinking on her screen.

SUBJECT NOT FOUND.

Those three small words made her want to cry, but she pushed through the pain and searched the next planet.

SUBJECT NOT FOUND.

Again.

SUBJECT NOT FOUND.

Next planet? Same result. Again. Still nothing. At the seventeenth planet she gave into frustration, and slammed get hands down into the keys.

Panic settled in her chest and an ungodly scream of anguish echoed through the castle as Pidge hit her head against the keyboard. All the tiredness, all the pain, all the suffering, it had caught up with her. Her computer fell to the side as she pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry.

Shiro was awoken by the sound of heartbroken sobs, he removed himself from bed and pulled on a top. Following the sound of pain until he found the source of it, Shiro walked into the control room to be greeted by the sight of Pidge curled up on the floor.

Broken.

He rushed forward, enveloping her petite frame in his arms and held her close as she fell apart.

As Shiro wrapped his arms around Pidge, she froze, eyes wide, liquid agony flowing from them freely, before shivering and curling closer to him, sobbing in his embrace.

Shiro looked down to the now abandoned computer, the horrifyingly familiar image of Matt and Samuel Holt covered by those three dreaded words met him. The light from the screen casting an eerie glow onto the distraught teen in his arms, revealing things that wouldn't be noticeboard under natural light. Her clothes were loose on her tiny frame, too loose, as if she hadn't eaten in days, maybe even weeks. Dark circles under her eyes were clearly visible against her cold ivory skin. What used to be a warm peach colour had now. become a pale, sickly cold shade of cream, a clear sign of exhaustion. He held her tight, and laid his head on top of hers, a gesture, he was here, she was safe.

"We'll find them Katie." He said his voice quiet yet reassuring, "You're not alone any more." He held her tightly, and whispered comforting words to her as she let go of all the emotions that she'd been hiding from the team, from Shiro, from herself. All the pent up sadness from losing her family, the frustration from not being able to find them, the guilt from leaving them behind.

Pidge choked on air, she subconsciously held her breath and let out a strangled cry, body lurching forward as her throat seemingly closed up, blocking out the air. She was lost. Drowning.

Shiro pulled her back towards him, pressing their bodies together, her head resting against his chest, his heartbeat became a calming, rhythmic melody to Pidge, pulling her gently out of her state of hysteria. Her breathing slowly steadied, going from strangled gasps of air, to shaky breaths and whimpers, calming her enough to enable her to speak.

"I'm sorry." She said, she hated that she let Shiro see her like this.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked, she was still crying, but not as much any more. She nodded a little,

"I think so." She murmured,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I'll cry again." Shiro decided not to push her, seeing her in pain caused him pain. He squeezed her hand gently,

"I'm always going to be here for you if you need me. I promise."

Pidge looked up at his face, her cheeks were wet from her tears, some still flowed from her eyes, and Shiro used his thumb to wipe them away, he smiled down at her, his eyes were filled with empathetic sadness. She smiled back, albeit it was a sad smile, but it was a smile no less.

They stayed like that for a while, until Shiro noticed that the temperature in the room had dropped considerably, and Pidge had started to shiver from the cold. He looked up, the window ledges of the castle were being covered in a fine layer of white powder. Shiro thought back to when he was a student at the Garrison, about how Matt would freak every time he saw snow, it was his favorite type of weather after all. He nudged Pidge a little,

"Katie!" He said, his hushed voice full of excitement, "It's snowing!" Pidge's eyes widened and her head snapped around to face a window. Sure enough the snow had started to settle, a thick layer of it covered the base of the windows. A large grin spread across her face, a huge contrast to get previous state. The two paladins looked at each other, and simultaneously jumped up and ran to grab some warm clothes.

After getting changed, they sprinted into the open air, marveling at the alien snow. And they proceeded to play in the snow.

Several hours had passed, and the sun had risen, calling the others from their slumber, and bringing them outside into the snow. Lance and Hunk ran outside, followed by Keith, (who was leisurely strolling behind them) to be greeted by a blanket of fluffy white snow, snowmen and snow angels were dotted all over the ground from Shiro and Pidge's late night snow day. The three boys marveled at how beautiful it all was.

Shiro was sat on the edge of the bridge, drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Pidge was leant up against him, sound asleep.

Lance walked up behind the two of them, hoping to make them jump.

"BOO!" He exclaimed. Expecting some kind of reaction. Nothing.

Shiro smirked, he had heard Lance walk up behind them, he waited a few moments before feigning being afraid.

"Oh no! A terrifying Lance has caught me off guard!" He put a hand to his forehead dramatically, but he was careful not to wake Pidge. Lance pouted, and gave Shiro a grumpy glare, grumbling about how it was mean of Shiro to make fun of him. Soon enough though, Keith had distracted him with a snowball fight.

Shiro looked down at the sleeping Pidge. A warm smile on his face, he gently lifted her up and carried her to his quarters, after all, he couldn't enter hers without verbal permission. And he wasn't going to wake her up any time soon. He gently laid her on his bed, and put a note on the table, explaining that she had fallen asleep and he couldn't get into her room, so he put her in his, and how he hopes that she had slept well. He also wrote about how if she ever needed someone, he'd be there for her.

Pidge had unconsciously held onto his arm with her hands, so he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to relax and let go. He looked upon her sleeping form, get hair was a mess, and tear stains were still visible on her clothes, but she looked peaceful, a small smile graced her features as she dreamed of her family and friends.

Eventually her grip on his arm loosened, but it was a little late for that. Shiro had fallen asleep sat by the bed, his head resting near Pidge. Both sound asleep, neither one of them caring about the frivolities occurring outside. They needed rest. Quiet, a peaceful nothing had covered the castle like a blanket of snow. All the residents were all outside the castle, playing in the snow. All but two, Shiro and Pidge layed asleep in Shiro's quarters, Pidge on his bed and Shiro on the floor. It didn't bother them though. After all, even heroes need a break.

_(Line Break I Think, Again.)_

Sooo, what do you think? I know the ending was rushed, and I'm planning on changing it so that the story either has a smoother finish, or it can continue to have more chapters. But that's up to you all really. Please review! Love you all!

Byeeeeee!


End file.
